Reiya of Sunshine
by eridania67814
Summary: Smooth sailing for some relationships, rocky seas for others, mm and mf
1. One

Eri-Sama: I had to take a break from my X-Men fic, but at least I finally updated it. I absolutely LOVE Gravitation, but I don't own it sigh I didn't know how this would turn out, but here it is! Oh, and I have them say Shui- chan 'cause that's how it sounds to me, don't like it, ignore it, you all know who I'm talking about. I'm kidding! Don't hurt me.  
  
Uesugi Eiri sat on a 747 headed back to Japan. His blond hair hung into his eyes while he stared out the window into the darkness, knowing there was only icy ocean below and a few islands here and there. He was going back, back home, just like he told his brother-in-law.  
  
Eiri rose from the grave of Yuki, his former teacher, the one who betrayed him and helped him become the ice prince he now was. Touma had come up behind him while he placed the flowers.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back, back home." Yuki responded, then walked away. Touma stared at his form as he walked away, face betraying his usually tough exterior.  
  
So here he was, on his way home. He believed this trip had changed him, that he could finally let go of his pain, open up and let his pink angel in. Of course, he already barged his way into his life, his home, his heart, but it would truly be something else for Yuki Eiri to admit it.  
  
'I'm ready to reclaim my life, and I know Shuichi must be part of it.' As his eyes scanned the darkness below, watching it slowly fade to the violets associated with dawn, he heard whispers across the aisle.  
  
"Isn't that Yuki Eiri?" A woman's voice whispered quite loudly to the man next to her.  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't know, I don't track romance novel authors." The man returned to his magazine, only glancing out of the corner of his eye to see the blonde slim figure across the aisle.  
  
'When I get home, I'll speak to my publisher about going on hiatus. I have to get myself out of the spotlight, even if I'll still be on people's lips for my relationship with Shuichi.'  
  
I sat up with a start from my couch/bed. Kami-sama, what time is it? What is that ringing? I roll over and fall from the couch. "Itai. Cursed phone." After crawling the few feet to my phone I pick it up, I assume it only rang 5 times. "Moshi moshi? Shindo-desu."  
  
"Good morning, Shuichi." It was Hiro. He even sounded like he was mocking me.  
  
"Dammit, Hiro, do you know what time it is?" I looked around the room, desperate to find a clock to tell him.  
  
He chuckled heartily on the other end. "The better question is, do YOU know what time it is?" I grunted at him, turning the clock around to face me and saw it was 2:30.  
  
"Well... we had a late night, I couldn't get to sleep very fast, I was worried about Yuki."  
  
"Enough, already, Shui-chan. K-san said we didn't have to come into the studio, but you might want to get up and shower. I hear Eiri-san is expected back today."  
  
I stood up in a flash. "Honto ni? I have to get ready, the place is a mess, gotta go." I hung up, not even worried that Hiro would be upset about it. I started with my "bed" on the couch, folding and storing the sheet and blanket, sweeping off the pillows, then sweeping the floor. I hurried through the dishes, chipping two, but after they were out of the water, I was much more careful. The rest of the place was pretty clean; I hadn't messed with any of his things so that was fine. I checked the clock and it was only quarter to 4. "I should have asked Hiro when Yuki was expected to be in."  
  
I figured I should hop in the shower so I'd smell and look good for my Yuki. The warm water felt way too good on my skin, I needed to sing.  
  
"Seeing you, and feeling you here with me/ it makes me so sure/ whatever I did wrong's all right/ waking up beside you is still one of my dreams for you/ dream for me/ dreams of how it should be/ yet I stand here alone, waiting for you to come home/ the way things are now wont feel the same / living inside your heart, inside your heart / a prison, kept me out, welcomes me in/ living inside your heart, inside your heart / what does it feel like being close to you."  
  
I quickly rinsed off to get out so I could get the words down.  
  
Eiri fished in his pocket for his keys when he remembered. "K'sou, I sent it back." He decided to try the doorknob and found it open. 'Baka, I wish he weren't so careless.' The door was heavy and continued to swing open from its own weight. Eiri walked in and hung his coat in the closet while slipping his shoes off.  
  
Shuichi chose that moment to step out of the bathroom, clad in two overly damp towels, one on his head, one sort of around his waist. He froze in place when he caught sight of Eiri and they locked eyes. "Y-yuki." Shuichi found restraint, knowing not to move too quickly now that Yuki had returned. He, in fact, walked very slowly across the floor to the doorway.  
  
"Shuichi." Yuki found himself moving toward his Shuichi, meeting him somewhere around one-third the distance there was between them, instantly wrapping his arms around the slender younger man.  
  
'He... he's hugging me. Yuki, my Yuki.' Shuichi couldn't breathe for a few beats while Yuki stroked the skin on his back. "Yuki, ah, Yuki." The younger man nuzzled the blonde, clinging to his body. "Welcome home, Yuki."  
  
The next morning Suguru went to the studio early to make up for lost time. It was about 7am and the first shift guard let him in.  
  
"Good morning, Fujisaki-san. Trying to make up for lost practice time again, aren't you?"  
  
He nearly rolled his eyes. "It would seem I'm the only one who ever does. Good morning to you, too."  
  
"I just let Nakano-san in about twenty minutes ago. No one else of note is here yet. Have a good day, Fujisaki-san."  
  
"Hmm, strange." Suguru walked into the building and up the stairs to their usual practice studio and let himself in, hanging up his jacket on his way to the keyboard. As he set up, he noticed Hiroshi wasn't in the room. He shrugged and started to stretch and warm up, doing trunk twists, stretching out his arms, letting his slender fingers glide across his keyboards. By the time he was through with his scales and warm-ups he wrote for himself he was focused only on playing and didn't notice Hiro walk in.  
  
"Oh, Fujisaki-kun, good morning." Hiro entered and sat and took another drink from his can of soda. Suguru didn't answer him; instead, he started to play a song Hiroshi didn't know, a ballad with an intricate counter melody. Close to what must have been the end of the song Suguru looked up and finally noticed Hiro.  
  
He mouthed some words, stuttering without sound before he found his voice. "Good morning, Nakano-san. Where were you?" He quickly stepped out from his keyboards and combed his fingers through his hair.  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow at him. "I was in the bathroom, and then I got a drink. Is that okay?"  
  
"Uh, well, e... I just." He fumbled for something to say when he knocked his music over to create a distraction. "Oh, excuse me." As he bent down to pick up the sheets, Hiroshi joined him, helping him, or so he thought. A certain level of fear showed in Suguru's eyes as his met Hiroshi's.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, Suguru, was that song... private?"  
  
"Y-yeah, yeah, it was. It's my fault, I simply could have plugged in some headphones so no one could happen by and hear it, it's my fault." He held his free hand out to Hiroshi for the rest of his music and the guitarist slowly handed it back to him. Hiro made Suguru meet his eyes before letting go, causing the younger boy to frown and blush.  
  
Hiro simply smirked at the boy, quite pleased that he could get such a reaction from the boy. After Suguru turned around and cleared his throat, he started talking again. "How's Usami-san, did she and Tatsuha go home yet?"  
  
"Well, uh... yeah, they left yesterday." Hiroshi trailed off as the events of the previous morning played in his head.  
  
"Ayaka-chan, I've missed you. I hope you enjoyed the concert."  
  
"I'm glad Shindou-san was able to make it, Nakano-san."  
  
"Why do you still call me that, Ayaka-chan? It's so... formal, especially between friends."  
  
She turned away from him, sipping on a milkshake as her face held tears in check with a frown. "I still don't feel close to you, like something is keeping me from you somehow, something you can't admit to yourself, let alone to me."  
  
"Really, I'm sure you're just..."  
  
"Do you like men, Nakano-san?" The anger and determination on her face made him squirm. Of course, her accusations were right, but how could she know?  
  
"What makes you think that, Ayaka?"  
  
"It's Shindou-san. The look on your face when you worry about him unnerves me."  
  
Hiroshi sighed, happy that her reason was unsupported. He started to speak but she held up her hand and continued. "And, when Tatsuha stayed with you, he heard you say a guy's name, but he wouldn't tell me who." She wrung her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure I want to know who, just to know whether its true. This... I'll just say it's not a reassuring thing when the only two men in your life aside from family would prefer a man's company to your own."  
  
"Ayaka, it's true, but I didn't want to tell you because I knew nothing would come of it. I really like you, Ayaka-chan."  
  
"I'm breaking up with you, Nakano-san. You cannot have it both ways with me."  
  
"Nakano-san? Hey! I asked you a question. Ne, Hiro!" Suguru nearly shouted at the redhead.  
  
Hiro shook himself from the flashback and cleared his throat. "Fujisaki- kun? Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
Suguru only had a few seconds to look at Hiro questioningly before he was whisked off and downstairs. "We'll walk, I know this great place a couple of blocks away." Sunglasses and a hat were thrown at Suguru as he put his jacket on and tried to keep up with Hiro's long stride. 


	2. Two

Eri-Sama: I had to take a break from my X-Men fic. again. I absolutely LOVE Gravitation, but I don't own it sigh I didn't know how this would turn out, but here it is, and a second chapter, no less! Might have some ooc- ness. I read this and think it ends sort of like a soap opera scene might, heh. Tell me what you think, please, please, please?  
  
"Matte, I said. It's still early, we're not going to miss breakfast, Nakano- san!" I love mornings at least as much as anyone else, but running around is not an activity I can enjoy at this hour. It was about quarter to eight and I was chasing my band mate down the street to breakfast. I may be young, but Hiroshi's gait forced me to jog if I wanted to keep up with him. He stopped at double glass doors in front of a place that simply said "diner."  
  
"This place has the best pancakes... oh, I forgot to ask you what you felt like having." He started to laugh, loudly, I guess he and Shindou-san had that way about them, to laugh off embarrassment.  
  
I admitted that I loved pancakes and we went in, looking for somewhere to seat ourselves. I knew of diners in the States and how they were nowhere near upscale establishments, but this place had elements of both a traditional diner setting and the elegance of a four star restraunt. Needless to say, I was shocked. I scanned the room with Hiroshi until my eyes fell upon her. Beautiful curls and spirals of a partial up-do, slender neck, perfect posture, a color of fabric I know I wouldn't find anywhere else. As soon as it registered to me who she was, I heard the unmistakable lilt in her voice. How I missed that voice. It had been almost two years since I last saw her.  
  
"Fujisaki, check out the new girl. She's from the US, her father's some big shot over there, or something."  
  
He turned around to see the lovely girl sitting at her desk with flawless posture. The problem with it was her attitude made her seem hunched over and it was painfully obvious that she was uncomfortable.  
  
"She looks lonely, I think I'll go talk to her."  
  
"Now, Fujisaki..." his friend Shun warned, but Suguru went to the girl anyway.  
  
"Hello, miss, I noticed you're new here. I'm Fujisaki Suguru and you are...?"  
  
Her head snapped to face him as if he startled her, but the look of shock quickly faded into a bright smile. "H-hello. Yes, I am new; my name is Moonroe Reiya. Is your English pretty good? I do miss speaking with people in English."  
  
Suguru smiled and began to speak in English to her. "My cousin made sure I learned early. I don't get to speak it very often either. You're from the US, doesn't your family speak English at home?"  
  
Reiya laughed a bubbly but not fake laugh, then spoke in English to him. "English is forbidden in my house. Since my brother and I learned French, and now that we live here, we're only supposed to speak French or Japanese. My brother, John, was grounded for a day when he spoke to me in English last year."  
  
The two talked for about 5 minutes before the boys called Suguru away.  
  
"Fujisaki-kun, let's go, or would you rather play with the new girl?"  
  
"I am not 'playing,' I am having a conversation." Fujisaki gave the boys the worst look he could manage. "And she has a name, perhaps you should learn it."  
  
"She looks like an airhead to me. Isn't that what they say about blondes over there?" Shun reached out toward Reiya's hair but Suguru beat him to it, slapping his hand away.  
  
"I don't believe the lady said you could touch her hair." He was fuming now, ready to strike his friend for insulting a girl he just met. "Apologize for attempting to touch her and for the insult, Shun."  
  
The next few moments resulted in an all out fistfight between the former friends and, once it was broken up, a girl approached Reiya.  
  
"New girl, I can't believe you let them fight over you. What a horrible person." the girl smirked before finishing her line. "And not much to look at, either." She walked away, leaving Reiya with an open mouth and tears welling up in her violet eyes.  
  
She found herself at the headmaster's office at the end of the school day to tell her account of the fight.  
  
"Fujisaki-san stood up for me against the other guy when he was picking on me. I'm very thankful and think it would be wrong for you to punish him. I think no one should be punished, we're children, children pick on one another." She sat straight as a board but appeared to be comfortable while she spoke to the headmaster.  
  
"Well, thank you, Moonroe-chan, but I didn't ask for your opinion on their punishment." He was interrupted by a voice booming through the halls.  
  
"What do you mean my daughter was detained after school? Where's the headmaster?" There was a pause, probably just long enough for the front office assistant explained what was going on. "Fine, I'll just have to speak with him myself."  
  
"Daddy, always learning languages before manners." Reiya said softly, and in English, then she and Fujisaki exchanged smiles.  
  
Moments later a large yet aging man appeared in the doorway. "Reiya, let's go."  
  
"Papa, I'm trying to defend the boy who stood up for me this morning."  
  
"Boy? What happened?" The headmaster stepped in and gave as objective an account of the story as he could. "He almost touched my daughter? And you're going to let him get away with that?"  
  
"But Fujisaki-kun stepped in and helped me."  
  
Mr. Moonroe looked at the green-haired youth with disgust. "I'll just bet he did, punk kid probably after you."  
  
"Papa! Don't say that, Fujisaki-kun is a nice boy."  
  
"We're going home, that's it. Good day, headmaster Tomoah."  
  
"Fujisaki, do you know her?" Hiroshi asked me.  
  
I shook my head a little, blinked a few times and tried to find my voice. "Yeah, I know her, let's go say hi." Hiroshi groaned, but followed behind Suguru. 


	3. Three

Eri-Sama: I had to take a break from my X-Men fic. again. I absolutely LOVE Gravitation, but I don't own it sigh I didn't know how this would turn out, but here it is, and a second chapter, no less! Might have some ooc- ness. Short because I'm bad with transitions, let me know what you think.  
  
Fujisaki seemed nearly in awe of the girl as he approached. She seemed like she grew up quite a bit more than he had in the same two years. He stood behind her and to her left and called her name.  
  
"Reiya?" She looked toward the sound of his voice and stood up so quickly she knocked her chair down.  
  
"Fujisaki-kun! It's been such a long time." Reiya bounded over to him, despite her long dress and dainty shoes. She fell into his arms and they embraced, her head resting on his shoulder. The man behind him stared nearly in disbelief as his hand stroked her blonde hair.  
  
"Ah, Reiya, this," he stepped away from her enough to turn and gesture toward the gaping figure that was Nakano Hiroshi. "This is Nakano Hiroshi, my band mate." Hiro blinked several times, closed his mouth and nodded to Reiya.  
  
"We came over to catch your concert, but, unfortunately, couldn't make it in time. You remember my father, don't you Fujisaki-kun?" Her father sat at the table, a little disturbed by his daughter's outburst. "Please, join us for breakfast, we just got here ourselves." Suguru took a chair from the neighboring table, passing it to Hiro, then took one for himself and placed it next to Reiya's overturned chair. He also righted the chair and held it for the young woman, pushing it in behind her as if he'd had a lot of practice with the task. Hiro eventually sat, still gaping.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Fujisaki. I apologize for being so rude to you in the past."  
  
"He's only saying that because he knows how much it hurt me for him to move me away from you, Fujisaki-kun."  
  
Moonroe cleared his throat. "Anyway, Reiya wishes to attend school here again so I brought her back. The rest of the family is still in debate about moving but in the meantime..."  
  
"I'll be staying here and in need of someone to watch over me, Fujisaki- kun. That's where you come in." Reiya leaned in to Suguru and took his hand in hers.  
  
Hiro decided to speak up. "You do mean take you out, right?"  
  
"Why, yes." Reiya looked at Hiro, batting her eyelashes at him. "Perhaps your girlfriend and the three of us could double date."  
  
The mention of a girlfriend made Hiro's eye twitch. "I'm currently single. Might you have a sister?"  
  
Her face turned to stone and somehow lost any welcoming light that shone just a second before. "I have a brother."  
  
"Reiya."  
  
"Papa, everyone who knows John knows he doesn't like girls. Perhaps Hiro would gently lead him out of the closet? Unless," Reiya's gaze bore through Hiro as she read him, saw his desire for Suguru become plain on his face, then glanced at Suguru. "Unless you have someone in mind, Nakano-san?"  
  
The red creeping to Hiro's cheeks clashed violently with his hair, but his posture, breathing and voice didn't change. "What makes you so sure that I like men, Reiya?"  
  
"I meant no harm, Nakano-san, I'm sorry. Now, can we order? I'm hungry."  
  
"Ah, Fujisaki-kun, didn't I tell you this place had the best pancakes?" Hiro spoke in a hushed voice so only Suguru could hear him, trying to give the impression of sharing a secret with his band mate.  
  
"I told Papa the same thing. Suguru-chan, I really wish I could have seen you perform." Her eyelashes were working overtime trying to hold Fujisaki's attention.  
  
"You could come with us to the studio and listen to us play. I'm sure we could almost replicate last night's concert for you."  
  
"Ah, Fujisaki-kun, you know we have the new song to record for our album, and you know how our manager and producer get when we slack off." Nakano tried to appear as if he were poking fun at his younger band mate, winking and holding up one finger.  
  
"Nakano-san, technically one of the songs we performed was new. Remember that Shindou-san rewrote the lyrics while he was away. You wouldn't mind, would you, Nakano-san?"  
  
Hiroshi simply smiled in response. "Wonderful, Fujisaki, you can watch over my daughter starting now, and I can catch the next flight back to the States and handle some affairs I left dangling. I was wonderful seeing you again, nice meeting you, too, Nakano-san." He offered his hand to both men, kissed Reiya's forehead, dipped down for a short bow and left. 


	4. Four

Eri-Sama: I had to take a break from my X-Men fic. again. I absolutely LOVE Gravitation, but I don't own it sigh I didn't know how this would turn out, but here it is, and a second chapter, no less! Might have some ooc- ness. Short because I'm bad with transitions, let me know what you think. Hope you all had and are having some happy holidays.  
  
When the three got to the studio, K and Sakano were there and waiting.  
  
"Ah, good, you're here, Shindo-kun should be here soon too. Oh, who's this?" Sakano looked at Reiya curiously, almost as if she weren't really a person but a strange robot or doll.  
  
She took a short bow then offered Sakano her hand. "Moonroe Reiya, pleased to meet you." Reiya smiled and also offered K her hand.  
  
"La li ho!" Shuichi burst through the door just as the clock struck 9.  
  
"Sh-shindo-kun... is on time." Sakano uttered just before the oxygen left his head and his knees gave out.  
  
"Ohayo minna! Yuki dropped me off this morning," Shuichi started to explain his unexpected punctuality when he noticed Reiya's presence. "Oro, who's this? Are you a relative of K-san?"  
  
"I'm Reiya, Suguru's friend. Pleased to meet you." She simply smiled as Shuichi gaped at her.  
  
"Fujisaki-kun has friends? Oh! You must mean girlfriend. Ah, Fujisaki, holding out on us, huh?" The singer gave Suguru the wink and elbow treatment while the keyboardist simply rolled his eyes.  
  
As the fight broke out, Reiya turned to look out the small window in the studio door. "Ano, Nakano-san? Can you show me to the restroom?"  
  
Hiroshi sighed and opened the door for Reiya and proceeded to lead her to the women's room. She went in and came out in about three minutes and began speaking to Nakano.  
  
"You'll get those irritating scowl lines in your face at a young age if you keep looking at me the way you do."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I know you like him, I only met you today and I still know. I could tell him for you, as you seem to be too shy to tell him yourself."  
  
"How generous of you, Reiya." Hiro spat out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I love Suguru, I want him to know what his options are so he can make the decision on what's best for him."  
  
"Again, how generous of you."  
  
"I thought so. Right now, I believe I could have him, no contest. If you were to challenge me, eh, I don't really know."  
  
Hiroshi opened the door for her again and went to his guitar so they could replicate the show for their guest.  
  
I never thought a day of practice could be so long. That girl, argh, I don't know why she had to reappear. I bet it's because Suguru's famous and she never had feelings for him. Yeah, that's it.  
  
"Hiro, are you alright? You have sort of an evil-ish smirk on your face." Shuichi, my adorable little friend. I'll let him know soon, but not now.  
  
"I'm fine, Shuichi. I guess I'll get going. Ja ne." As soon as I stepped out of the door I heard Suguru asking Sakano for a ride.  
  
"Sakano-san, I hate to impose but do you think you could give Reiya and I a ride home?" I couldn't stay to hear the answer.  
  
"Matte, Hiro. Maybe you can take me back to Yuki's and tell me what's bothering you." Shuichi called after me, but I didn't slow up for him, knowing he could simply run with his endless energy.  
  
He caught up with me at my bike. "Na, Hiro, what's bothering you? You've been pissy all day." He gasped. "Oh, it's that girl Fujisaki brought by, isn't it? You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Shuichi, I never thought about how to handle my crush on Fujisaki-kun, but I know I never thought I'd have, well, competition of any sort, let alone from a woman. I don't even know if Fujisaki likes men, you know?"  
  
"Hiro, you can't help who you fall in love with, remember when you told me that? And, as far as liking men, it doesn't necessarily have to be about that. Yuki and I both dated women before, but I know he feels the same way I do and it just doesn't matter anymore." He stopped to laugh at himself. "Well, I'm trying to say that love and sexual attraction aren't always so strictly tied together, ne? Even if one follows the other, the order doesn't matter, does it?"  
  
I can't believe I'm letting him speak to me like I don't know this stuff, like this isn't exactly what I tried to tell him before. "Shuichi, thank you. Let's go." I straddled my bike and jammed my helmet on, waiting for him before I started my engine and took off toward Yuki's.  
  
"Thank you for bringing us here, Sakano-san. I really appreciate it." Suguru shouted through the window as he stood in front of his house with Reiya. He turned to her and smiled, then walked to the door, fishing keys out of his pocket as the door flung open in front of them.  
  
"Suguru, I was worried, I thought you might want." His mother trailed off when she realized he wasn't standing there alone. "Who is this? Do I know you?"  
  
"Fujisaki-san, I'm Reiya, I'm not sure if you remember me." Suguru's mother frowned, remembering only one thing about the blonde foreign girl. She gave Suguru a look that told him to follow her and exchange words.  
  
"Reiya, please have a seat." Fujisaki-san gestured toward the sitting room and kept walking toward another area of the house. Once she felt they were out of listening range she started in. "Suguru, usually pets follow kids home, not other kids."  
  
"Mama, her father left her here," he took a deep breath and tried to look manly. "He asked that I take care of her. May she stay with us?"  
  
Suguru's mother reared back as if to slap her son for his impudence, but regained her composure just before the follow through. "I will not let that girl stay in my home."  
  
Suguru sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. I'd better take her back to her hotel and get her stay extended." He returned to the sitting room and Reiya stood, meeting him in the foyer.  
  
"Reiya, I'll walk you back to your hotel, you'll have to stay there until I work something out with my mother."  
  
Her eyes went wide, and then her heart began to pound. "Suguru-kun, you know, I've never stayed anywhere alone before. Will you stay in the suite with me? I mean, sleep where my father slept." She looked very intently at a table against the wall and the various things on it, including a bouquet of silk lilies.  
  
"Well, okay, let me just throw a few things together and we'll start walking." 


	5. Five

Eri-Sama: Well, I still don't own Gravitation, but I got the first manga for Christmas. Heehee, it was great. I'm keeping the chapters short because I happen to like reading shorter chapters, makes me feel better when I know I've read 10 of 30 chapters than 1 1/3 pages of those fics with the super long chapters, but that's just me. I hope you all don't mind it.  
  
"Yuki! Tadaima!" I was so excited to be home with my Yuki considering how things went yesterday.  
  
"Okaeri, Shuichi. I'm still working." Even his tone was different, flat, maybe, but I could almost hear him smile when he welcomed me home. The least I could do was give him a bit longer to work. I kicked my shoes off and flung myself to the couch, swiping the remote from the table before I landed. Once it was on I furiously clicked through the channels until I could find a program that could hold my attention until my Yuki was ready to join me. Of course, I didn't know for sure that he would, despite yesterday he was still unpredictable, perhaps more than ever.  
  
"... snow tonight and overcast skies for the rest of the week..." I changed the channel. "... to you live from Daiba..." I kept changing the channel, tuning out the sound so I could strain my ears to listen for Yuki. The soft yet fast paced clicks of his keystrokes was enough to make me long to see him. I sprang up from the couch to check on my love.  
  
"Yuki?" I said as I peeked my head in the doorway.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, toneless, not even looking up from the screen or pausing in his key strokes.  
  
I couldn't figure out what to say then. Still, he kept typing, speaking after I'd been quite for something close to fifteen seconds.  
  
"Shuichi, I'm not going to be mean to you, but I'd like to finish what I'm doing. It won't take that much longer." He stopped typing to look at me and I'd swear he looked softer. I nearly pounced on him but stopped mid spring and simply smiled. I decided to take a bath to have some quiet time with my thoughts.  
  
"Reiya, are you sure you need me to stay with you?" Suguru asked her as she walked toward the bathroom. The suite had a sitting room with a television, a handful of chairs, a large glass table between them and a longer table that sat low on its legs surrounded by pillows. Décor was not true to any period but alluded to an earlier time in Japan. The bedroom, however, was quite different. Two four-post canopy beds resembled clouds with their many pillows and white, frilly and scalloped linens. The young man was nearly scared to sit on a bed, fearing he'd pick the wrong one.  
  
"I... I don't want to be alone. Besides, it's getting late, I don't want to worry about you walking home alone at this hour." She entered the bathroom with an arm full of clothing and shut the door, shouting to him through it. "We aren't even going to be sharing a bed. Let's just say we're having a sleep over."  
  
"Heh, those are for girls."  
  
"You never had a sleep over with any of your guy friends?"  
  
"Well, yeah, a long time ago, with Shun, probably about 5 times a year before you showed up."  
  
She was quiet for a few minutes, but Suguru could hear the faint sound of teeth being brushed so he spoke again. "I don't know why he couldn't just be nice to you. He apologized to me too, but it was never the same. He didn't even want it to be the same again. Sometimes, I think he was jealous."  
  
Suguru heard Reiya spit and after the water ran some more, she started to speak again. "I'm really sorry about you and he, Suguru-kun." She stepped out of the bathroom clad in a tank top and pajama pants, her hair loose and nearly out of curl. Both pieces of her ensemble were an emerald green and the pants shimmered in the soft light of the bedroom. She wore the kind of slippers you might expect to see on a genie, complete with a bell on each toe, and the fabric of the shoe matched her pajamas.  
  
He blinked a few times, then smiled and strolled toward the bathroom, his overnight bag still in his hand. When he reached the door he let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding and drew attention to himself.  
  
"Do I smell that strong, Suguru-kun?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, I was just, well, what I mean to say is," he fumbled for a smooth response but found none floating in his head. "You're beautiful, Reiya. I just notice it more now that we're not children." He entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and came out to find Reiya perched upon one of the fluffy masses, the ends of her hair held together by small strips of fabric as girls did in the old days. Her legs were crossed and she sat straight as always, just waiting for him to come out of the bathroom  
  
"Either you took a long time in there or it just seemed like a long time because you left me to my own thoughts."  
  
"I'm sorry, Reiya, I couldn't think of anything to say." He walked over to the empty bed and tossed his bag in front of the nightstand, then walked out into the main room to check the door. Suguru simply turned the lights off in the other room and closed the drapes, then got into bed and reached over to the lamp between them.  
  
I hated making him wait, but I knew it was necessary. That time I took off from work had to be made up, and quickly. Besides, I knew I would never have so much inspiration as I did just before and just after Shuichi came home. Well, more before he was home than once he was here since him being here made the blood drain from one head to the other.  
  
I left my office to find my pink ball of energy. I wondered what could keep him quiet for so long then saw the light in the bathroom on. I knocked as I entered. "Shuichi, I'm done working for the night." He was lying in the tub, face down. My heart jumped into my throat and I was on my knees next to the tub before I knew it. I touched him and he sprang out of the water, wrapping arms around my neck.  
  
"Yuki! I heard you coming so I thought I'd play a joke on you." I hit him and grumbled something about him being a stupid brat. "I'm sorry, I thought it was funny."  
  
"If you think it's funny to scare someone half to death, then it was a riot." I stood and dusted off my pants, then walked out the door, knowing he'd be quick on my heels.  
  
"Yuki, wait, I'm sorry!"  
  
I sat on my bed and waited for him to join me, head in my hands, elbows on my lap. When I felt him sit down, I spoke, still unable to look at him. "Shuichi, there are some things I want to tell you."  
  
"Suguru-chan, are you still awake?"  
  
He yawned. "Yes, Reiya."  
  
"Will you call me Rei-chan? I think I'd like to hear you call me that."  
  
"Okay, Rei-chan."  
  
"I like that. I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
"You didn't, don't worry."  
  
"Let me know if you want to go to sleep and I'll stop talking."  
  
"No, it's okay, I like this, talking in the dark."  
  
"I do too." She paused for a bit, listening to herself breathe. "Suguru- chan?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"What did you do between when I left and when you joined Bad Luck?"  
  
"School. I cried a lot, it was bad enough I lost my good friend to a better friend but I lost my better friend through no fault of my own. My mother insisted that I seek help, stress management worked, therapy didn't. Somehow, I knew you'd come back to me."  
  
"Is that why your mother was so cross?"  
  
"She blames you, like you told your father I was bothering you and that you needed to get away from me."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"I know, she doesn't believe that. She sees a blonde foreigner and assumes you all carry a torch for what happened 60 years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry, Suguru-chan."  
  
"It's not your fault, Rei-chan. I said don't worry."  
  
Reiya didn't speak for a while, then cleared her throat.  
  
"Reiya, are you okay?"  
  
"Of course. Suguru-chan, I care about you."  
  
"I know, Rei-chan, I care about you too."  
  
"I mean to say that I like you very much."  
  
Suguru was silent for several minutes before Reiya spoke again. "You don't have to say anything about it. Goodnight, Suguru-chan." 


	6. Six

Eri-sama: Well, I still don't own Gravitation, but I have about 6 of the graphic novels. It's been a turbulent first half of the year, but I'm certain everything will be fine after my birthday, at least. For those of you who've read the first 5 chapters, they've been changed just a bit, punctuation was the only thing I saw fit to fix right now.  
  
As soon as Yuki finished speaking my heart jumped into my throat. All I could think of was he wanted to leave me again, just on better terms this time. He held his hand out to me from his seat on the bed and I joined him, still fearful of anything he might say.  
  
"Shuichi, this will be the last week you'll have to worry about me staying up late to write. While you were at work, I had my editor over and explained to her that I'm going on vacation until... until further notice is what I told her." Yuki's arm came around my shoulders and he pulled me into him. "It appears you've grown up a lot since I left the last time, you're so quiet."  
  
"Yuki, I was scared that you might be telling me that you want to leave me behind again."  
  
Eiri pulled a cigarette from his pocket and his lighter, preparing to light- up. He paused, looking at the sticker picture of he and Shuichi on their first real date. "That's something else I want to talk about with you, Shuichi. In addition to not telling you to leave again," Yuki tensed a little, but didn't let go of his lover. "I promise to remain with you. I'm sorry I left." The novelist paused as he looked down at Shuichi's face, seeing the darkness cover his eyes and slightly crooked shiny lines gliding down his cheeks. "Shuichi, I'm not afraid anymore, so you don't have to be afraid anymore."  
  
"Yuki!" Shuichi simply hopped into Yuki's lap and held him tightly. "I love you, Yuki."  
  
As Shuichi turned his face upward to look at Yuki, the older man held his lover's face in his hands, keeping his eyes away from his own. "Another thing, Shui-chan, I want you to stop calling me Yuki. I'm not afraid because... I'm moving on, and part of that will include giving up Kitazawa's name, and writing, and whatever else I've adopted because of what happened all of those years ago." Shuichi remained silent in his lover's lap, then reached for Eiri's hand.  
  
"I'm glad, Eiri. I've wanted to call you by your name for so long." Shuichi brought Eiri's hand to his face, nuzzling it before letting go.  
  
For once, Suguru was last to reach the studio that morning. Everyone sat around looking quite worse for the wear as if their nights didn't yield any rest. K had been there earlier; the air still smelled of gunpowder, but he was nowhere to be seen when Reiya and Fujisaki arrived.  
  
"Oro, Fujisaki-kun, Reiya, I hope you have a good reason for being late." Shuichi sat with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, looking for the entire world like a parent scolding his children.  
  
Suguru sighed. "It was my fault, I woke up late, even Reiya was ready to go when she woke me." The shock covered his face after he realized what he admitted to Shuichi.  
  
The pink wonder lit up, once again giving Suguru the winking and elbow treatment. "Ah, so you and Reiya spent the night together? I understand. When Yuki and I..."  
  
"Shindo-san, he slept in one bed, I slept in another. Nothing happened last night." As she finished, she blushed, turning to Fujisaki, wondering if he remembered what she told him in the dark.  
  
"Ara, ara, Yuki and I didn't always sleep in the same bed either."  
  
"Shindo-san, please!" Suguru slammed his hands down on the table between them. "She said nothing happened, nothing happened." He turned away to look at Reiya, but she didn't meet his gaze and he sighed. "Nothing impure such as you imply, at least, Shindo-san."  
  
"Big news again, all." K burst through the door as he yelled, punctuating with his random English.  
  
Fujisaki groaned. "Let me guess, we're scheduled to leave on a week long tour starting tomorrow."  
  
K stopped dead in his tracks. "Awww, my surprise is ruined. I think that makes me very unhappy." He drew his magnum and pointed it at Suguru, watching the boy's eyes focus on the barrel. "But, it's such a nice surprise that I don't mind it so much." He laughed heartily as Sakano spun around the room.  
  
"Wha! We don't have time to get ready for a tour. What will the president think?" He finally paused in his rant to cry and slide to his knees on the floor in the corner.  
  
Reiya looked intently at Suguru with slight worry, then to Hiro who wore a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sakano-san, I'm sure we'll be ready, and we perform best under pressure. I can actually say I'm excited." Hiro continued to smirk, glancing at Reiya every few seconds.  
  
"Suguru-kun, what will I do while you're on tour?" Reiya had regained her composure and looked at Suguru, far from worried about Hiroshi's possible advantage.  
  
Fujisaki bit his lip and thought for a few seconds, then smiled softly before speaking. "K-san, would it be okay for Reiya to come with us on tour?"  
  
"Who? Oh, I remember, plus she's right here. I'll need to speak with Seguchi-san about it later today." 


End file.
